


When I watch the world burn all I think about is you

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: The night before their decisive battle Edelgard and Byleth explore their feelings for each other. PWP.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	When I watch the world burn all I think about is you

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying my hand at writing F/F (and Edeleth in general) and I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with this piece but I'm tired of looking at it. Comments/Kudos are loved.
> 
> Bastille's Doom Days album is literally perfect for this pair, particularly the title track. I have a lot of feelings.
> 
> This would be post Ch. 17 and pre Ch.18 if you're looking for a time line.

It’s late when Edelgard slips out from her tent. Hubert and the others have long since retired, but sleep was continuing to elude her and she’d given up on accomplishing any.

She’s not entirely sure where she intends to go but anywhere is better than being cooped up alone with her thoughts. Mercifully the rain has let up though the ground is still damp beneath her. She’s surprised to see that the professor is still up, though she supposes she shouldn’t be given their many nighttime run ins.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, my teacher?” She asks softly, a faint smile on her face.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Byleth responds, turning to face her. “Are you alright?”

Edelgard nods wordlessly, moving to stand next to her. Her familiar presence is calming and she’s content to simply stay there but Byleth is studying her face in the moonlight and she’s found herself suddenly keenly aware of the woman next to her.

Five years ago she’d chosen to stand by her side against the church, a decision she’s never truly been able to understand. When Byleth had disappeared she’d done her best to continue on her path but the loss had weighed heavily on her. When she’d returned after five years on the day that was to be the Millennium festival she finally felt like she could breathe again, knowing she didn’t have to continue on alone. She’d truly come to rely on the professor.

It would be dismissive to write it off as simply a deep respect for her. In truth her feelings have only grown more complex since that chance meeting outside Remire Village. Certainly there’s admiration for the professor and her abilities but this runs far deeper, feelings that she’s kept buried these past few years having only blossomed steadily.

It’s a foolish thing to be thinking about while they’re at war. She doesn’t have the luxury of dwelling on the confusing, tangled web that is her emotions. There are far more important matters at hand. Still, she can’t help but ponder the “ _what ifs_ ” that creep up on her at night.

Her reverie is broken and she realizes she’s been staring when Byleth clears her throat, shifting her weight as she straightens up. 

“I should go,” Edelgard says softly, turning to head back. Her breath catches as slender fingers grasp her wrist.

“Wait, you don’t need to–” Byleth begins, words dying as Edelgard arches up onto her toes to capture her lips in an impulsive kiss.. 

The reality of the kiss hits her a moment later.

“I’m sorry Professor, I shouldn’t have–” She says softly, making no move to pull away.

“Byleth…” The professor says and Edelgard looks at her, brow furrowed slightly. “Call me Byleth.”

All trace of hesitation is long gone as she pulls Byleth back for another kiss, fingers cupping her cheeks as she loses herself in the softness of her lips.

“Stay with me…” Edelgard says between heated kisses, past caring whether anyone else can see them and Byleth nods, guiding her to her tent.

Her pulse races wildly as Byleth’s fingers work at the buttons of her dress, slowly baring her skin to the night air. The crimson fabric slides effortlessly down her arms and she waits breathlessly.

Byleth’s gaze is intense and she can’t help but cover her arms, feeling utterly exposed even though she’s still mostly clothed. Scars she’s bared to almost no one else cross her skin, a lasting reminder of the horrific experiments she’d suffered through, all for the sake of a crest.

“You’re so beautiful…” Byleth whispers reverently and she uncrosses her arms. 

Between heated kisses she lets Byleth undress her, breath catching as her fingers ghost along her skin, drawing goosebumps under the featherlight touch.

“You have too much on,” Edelgard states matter of factly and Byleth laughs softly, leaning back to tug her shirt over her head as Edelgard watches with eager eyes.

“Is that better?” She asks as she pulls Edelgard into her lap, fingers trailing down her back. She doesn’t wait for an answer, capturing Edelgard’s lips in a languid kiss as she guides her onto her back.

“I want to see you,” Edelgard murmurs against her lips, fingers drifting towards the waistband of her shorts.

Byleth acquiesces to her request, pulling back long enough to tug off the rest of her clothing, her shorts and tights laying discarded as she straddles her.

Edelgard tugs her down for a slow kiss, savoring the gasp that falls from Byleth’s mouth as she twines her fingers in the silken seafoam strands of her hair, angling her head back to greedily run her lips down her throat.

Byleth’s hands are warm as they skate along her skin, fingers tracing each scar tenderly as she kisses her breathlessly.

“So beautiful…” Byleth says softly and Edelgard can tell she means it. Soft lips trail down her neck and she swears softly as Byleth cups her breast in her hand, thumb brushing over her nipple.

“Byleth,” Edelgard sighs, arching into the feel of her hand as she restlessly runs her fingers along the curve of her spine.

Byleth’s touch is soft and teasing, light brushes that leave her yearning for more.

“More…” She hisses and Byleth eagerly obliges, capturing her nipple in her mouth, bringing it to a taut peak. Heat twinges between her thighs as she repeats the motion and Edelgard can’t help but moan as slender fingers skate down her stomach, delving between her folds.

Soft lips continue leaving trails along her skin as Byleth teases her cunt. She’s excruciatingly slow as she eases her fingers into the slick heat. Edelgard lets out a soft gasp as she pulls Byleth back up for a heated kiss, her tongue slipping between her lips as Byleth curls her fingers within her.

Heat is coursing through her with each touch and it’s becoming harder to focus on the wave of sensation. She can feel the slick heat of Byleth’s sex on her thigh as she seeks the slightest hint of relief.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one affected,” Edelgard murmurs with a breathy laugh, a noise that is quickly swallowed by the press of Byleth’s lips. Her breath catches in her throat as Byleth’s thumb circles her clit.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this...wanted _you?_ ” She asks as Byleth trails her lips along her neck. “I thought of you every day you were gone…”

“El…” Byleth says softly, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. 

The term of endearment catches her off guard for a moment but she can’t help but smile.

Byleth shifts above her, leaning down to take her nipple between her lips, tongue laving over the sensitive skin to draw a soft moan from Edelgard.

She’s awash in sensation, the feel of Byleth’s fingers curling within her bringing her closer to her peak. Words give way to breathy moans and sighs.

“More,” Edelgard demands as she teases her clit with her thumb and a wave of heat sweeps through her at the look on Byleth gives her as she trails her lips along her skin.

“So demanding…” Byleth laughs and Edelgard gives her a pointed look.

“Would you have me any other way?” She asks, not waiting for a response as she arches into Byleth’s touch. Slowly Byleth makes her way down her body, lips brushing over each scar with reverence. 

After what feels like an excruciatingly long time Byleth settles between her thighs, parting her folds with her tongue.

Edelgard lets out a throaty moan, fingers grasping at Byleth’s hair to keep her anchored there, Molten heat sears through her veins as Byleth teases her clit with her tongue, thrusting her fingers within her cunt. She can’t help but arch into every touch, breath hitching as she seeks her pleasure.

Byleth’s pace is unrelenting and she can quickly feel her orgasm hurtling towards her. This is far better than anything she’s ever imagined late at night as she touches herself. She swears softly, back arching as Byleth takes her clit between her lips and she lets out a wordless cry as her orgasm washes over her, fingers tightening in Byleth’s hair drawing a stilted moan from her.

She lets out a content sigh as she pulls Byleth back up for a languid kiss. She can taste herself on her tongue, a thought that makes her pulse race.

“Let me return the favor…” Edelgard says, pushing Byleth onto her back. She can see the slickness between her thighs and a strange sense of satisfaction runs through her.

“You don’t have to–” Byleth begins and she cuts her off with a heated kiss.

“I know I don’t have to, I want to,” Edelgard says firmly and Byleth lets out a low moan as Edelgard cups her breast in her hand, teasing the rosy tip into a hardened peak. 

Each touch makes the throbbing ache between her legs more incessant and she can’t help but gasp Edelgard’s name, drawing a proud smile from her. It’s intoxicating watching the woman who had led her for so long come undone beneath her.

Byleth lets out a breathy moan as Edelgard draws her nipple into her mouth, laving over it with her tongue as she runs her fingers down her stomach, tracing over faint scars with a featherlight touch as she watches the lithe muscle dance beneath her fingertips.

“Please El, I need you…” Byleth says, voice tinged with lust and she obliges, settling between her thighs. Her breath is warm against the slick heat of her sex and she’s aching with anticipation. “ _Touch me…_ ”

She doesn’t hesitate, parting her folds with a long stroke of her tongue. Byleth’s hips stutter under the sensation and Edelgard grasps them with her hands to keep her still as she works her over with her tongue, drawing stilted moans from her lips.

When Edelgard glances up at her she meets her gaze, watching through half lidded eyes and swearing softly as she arches into her touch. Desire courses through her, sparks of pleasure running down her spine.

She’s beyond rational thought, careening towards her orgasm as Edelgard teases her clit. All she can manage are jagged moans, too awash in sensation to think past the feel of Edelgard’s mouth on her cunt.

When she reaches her peak she lets out a high pitched cry, eyes snapping shut and back arching. 

Once Edelgard makes her way back up for a languid kiss Byleth lets out a shaky laugh, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

Edelgard lets out a content sigh, brushing her hair from her face as she leans up on her elbow to look at Byleth.

She gives her a sweet smile, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“That was–” Byleth begins, not quite certain what word she should use to describe the culmination of long held feelings.

“I know…” Edelgard says softly, leaning her head on Byleth’s shoulder. 

They slip into an easy silence, a tangle of limbs as Edelgard wraps her arms around Byleth’s waist.

“El, I–” Byleth says, words trailing off as she glances at Edelgard beside her. Her eyes have already drifted shut and Byleth would be remiss to wake her. She knows it doesn’t need saying but as soon as they’d put an end to this war she’ll find a moment to declare her feelings. She’s known for far longer than she should admit that she’s been in love with Edelgard. For now she’s content to lay there with her in her arms, drifting off into a blissful slumber. 


End file.
